pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Hackley
Background Quinn had been living with Brenden Banks since he was 7. He doesn't remember much about his life previous and so Brenden became the closest thing Quinn knew to a father. He trained for years, learning martial arts, weapon combat and magical defense and attack. As he grew, he watched Banks initiates rise and fall, he was there at the construction of the Valor fleet and had seen the death of many prophesied demigods. His job however, was not to become a captain of the fleet, he was instead to aid and help a girl called Sarah Jones. He traveled to her school, and watched over her until the time came to bring her to Banks house. For 2 years, they trained until she was given the vessel Vesta II to captain. Their first mission was to take out a monster caravan in Missouri. They went to both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, to gather a crew for the mission and future missions to come. They reached the caravan and attacked, only to find a sphinx. Quinn turned and looked up at the Vesta II, to see it being torn to shreds by air spirits and other beasts. It was a trap. Quinn was the only survivor. His love, Sarah, dead. Sitting at the helm of the half destroyed Vesta, waiting for someone from Banks to find him. Kyle Brutus After what seemed like days, a person called Kyle Brutus found him. Quinn had half known the guy, he was one of the captains of the Valor Fleet but they weren't friends. Quinn knew what Kyle was there for, bring Quinn back to Brenden and if he refused, to kill him. Brutus seemed to be under the impression that Quinn had murdered the entire crew, for his own gain rather than what actually happened. After a heated fight and discussion, Kyle eventually saw sense and realized that Quinn was the only survivor of the attack. They went back to Banks house and explained the situation to Brenden. Brenden gave Quinn the title of Captain over the Vesta II. Fixing the Vesta II Quinn spent the next few months rebuilding and changing the Vesta to suit him. The wood was replaced with darker and more rustic woods. The orange sails were changed to red and black, Quinn added more cannons and defences to the ship and implemented a machine into the ship. Quinn vowed never to put people in harms way with the Vesta, and made himself the only crew member. So, the machine would help him pilot and use the cannons. Quinn used the IPhone AI system of Siri to help him, and could not find a way to get rid of the name so it stuck. Kyle Brutus often said that Quinn claimed this was the case but secretly liked the name Siri. Quinn also bought an IPhone and put the same system into it, meaning he could contact the ship from anywhere. Period of Peace For a few years, everything was peaceful. Kyle Brutus, Quinn Hackley and Cedric Norris became great friends, going on quests and missions, bringing new people to the Banks house. Quinn traveled to Camp Half-Blood many times, befriending many of the people in the camp. The Fall of Banks' House One night, Kyle, Quinn and Cedric were sitting in Brenden's private pub having a drink when the house was attacked. They all got up and started to fight the monster hoards, but it was clear there were too many. Many Banks initiates were getting killed and they needed to escape. Kyle Brutus told them that he'd hold the monsters off so that Quinn and Cedric could escape. Despite protests, they did and escaped on the Vesta and Augustus. Quinn headed for Camp Half-Blood and Cedric Camp Jupiter. It seemed that Kyle Brutus had died. Quinn went straight to Chiron, offering his services to him and the camp. Quinn spent the next few months and years living on the Vesta II, which was stationed in long island sound. He went on quests, brought new people to camp much quicker and safer than many other demigods could, due to him being able to travel the USA in a matter of days, something that took other demigods much longer and something Quinn took great pride over. One such memorable demigod was a girl called Tammy Mogg, a child of Aphrodite Battle of Camp Jupiter One day, Quinn took a trip to Camp Jupiter to see his friend Mike Rift.He ended up bringing Terry Griffin and a new kid, Kyle Bonny along for the ride. They reached Camp Jupiter with ease and walked around New Rome and the Camp. They ended up eating lunch in the mess hall. One of Mikes centurions suddenly came to him, telling them that monsters had broken in and were about to storm the camp. Acting quickly, the four got up and ran to face the army. Camp Jupiter won the battle, but not without heavy casualties, including Quinn's best friend at the time, Terry Griffin. Kyle Bonny The Quest for Nyx's Cave Quinn and Kyle were sparring in the arena one day when Hazel Wills came to them, saying that she'd had a dream about her mother. She claimed that she saw The Ultimate Sacrifice Appearance/ Personality Quinn is a tall, broad 20 year old (at time of death). He has piercing blue eyes with blond hair with a muscular, athletic build. He wears a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top and Short jeans. He's described as looking like the classic popular "hot" guy at school. His features are hard (jaw, cheekbones) and raised and his nose is bridged. His face is usually plastered with a determined smirk or grin. His voice is deep and booms when he shouts. His personality is a cheeky yet confident one. Quinn was known to be funny and entertaining, but did make many unfunny jokes. However, he was very sensitive and took his relationships seriously. He would never betray a friend and was haunted by his past and of Sarah. He only spoke of his past to only a few people he was close with. Love Interest Quinn's only love interest was to that of Sarah Jones. After she died, he promised never again. Abilities * Heightened awareness: Due to his rigorous training from Brenden Banks, Quinn has heightened battle awareness, even more than his ADHD gives him. * Demigod Strength: Quinn is faster, stronger and more agile than most mortals because of his Godly blood. * From his many years of training, Quinn has learnt how to use many different types of weapons, from a sword to throwing knives. * Martial arts: Quinn has become a master at Tai Chi and Ju and Kai Jitsu. * Mist manipulation: Being a son of Trivia, Quinn can manipulate the mist to his will however this is not as strong as he would like because of his lack of practice, instead he practiced with blades. * Telekinesis (Very limited): Quinn's telekinesis can only go so far. Whilst he does have the ability to move things with his mind, these are usually just small items, such as his daggers. Friends Sarah Jones Sarah was Quinn's first friend outside the Banks house and he quickly fell in love with her, however after she died, he was heartbroken. Kyle Brutus Kyle was originally sent out to capture if not execute Quinn, however after they got past this "obstacle" the two became very good friends, right up until his apparent death. Cedric Dennis Norris Quinn and Cedric's relationship has always been a little up and down and a weird one to say the least. Logan Woods Logan was one of the first people Quinn met at Camp Half-Blood and the two were great friends up until Quinn's death. Brenden Banks Brenden Banks had always been the father figure that Quinn had desired. Terry Griffin Terry was one of Quinn's closest friends from camp, Quinn almost saw him as a brother until Terry died at the battle of Camp Jupiter Kyle Bonny Kyle Bonny filled the void that Terry Griffin left behind and the two remained best friends until Quinn's death. Mike Rift Mike and Quinn's relationship was close, Quinn had great respect for Mike and appreciated his willpower. The two trusted each other greatly and would often joke about who could beat who in a fight (Quinn would) Lauren Scott Lauren and Quinn, though not being the best of friends still respected each other and could work well together. Trivia * Quinn was (TRAGICALLY) killed of by Kyle and Hazel without the owners permission for a plot device so that they could fall in love. * Quinn's ship, the Vesta II would crash, no matter what in EVERY role play. IDFK why he didn't ask for a more reliable ship. * Kyle Brutus used to make fun of Quinn because his ship was helped pilot by a robot and not a crew, even though the Argo II was the same. I mean Leo was the only one that was seen piloting the ship, the rest of them did nothing. Category:Character